


Empire Records Drabble #1

by carleton97



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-06
Updated: 2005-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire Records Drabble #1

Lucas should have known better. It was Mark after all.

Mark and Halloween. Well, Mark and Halloween candy, to be precise.

He hadn't wanted to hand out candy at his apartment building alone, though, so he had caved when Mark begged to help. And it had been fun, even when Mark had gotten bored and started to make mythical creatures out of his aluminum foil.

He knows he shouldn't be surprised by the sugary sweetness of Mark's mouth. After all, he watched him devour what appeared to be several pounds of jellybeans. Except for the black ones.

Lucas hated those.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
